Lady Rebecca
by Tiggie Holliday
Summary: What could a vampire possibly be scared of? Well there's one being able to do just that, not only can she travel through time in her dreams but she can make the vampires do her will.


I was back in the house once again, the beautiful old plantation house I had named The Rickerty Rockerty house, because when I had first visited it in a dream it was abandoned and in ruins. An old dinosaur of a house with boarded up windows and a bell shaped tower, and fences leaning like drunken soldiers.

But now it was in its original splendour, with its honey suckled walls and roses around the porch.

It was dusk and I was waiting for him, I had only seen him once before for a few minutes, he was tall with dark shoulder length hair, a sensual mouth and coal black eyes. And in that instant I knew what he was.

You see I have some very special talents; I am what you might call an Entracetress, I only discovered these powers a few weeks ago and in my modern day life they caused all sorts of problems.

But here in the 1860s no one knew what I was.

You see here I was Lady Rebecca. An English Lady caught up in the civil war, trapped by the conflict and staying with a Louisianan gentleman.

I don't know what happens to the real Lady Rebecca when I dream; perhaps she's in my body as I sleep up there in the 21st century.

I stand on the grand front porch wearing a beautiful gown of red and black the bodice strung at the front with red piping, the full skirt trails delicately behind me. On my hands are black elbow length gloves.

I sense someone standing behind me; I turn and gasp in surprise.

"Lady Rebecca" William bows slightly "such a lovely evening isn't it?"

"Umm, err, yes" I'm as tongue tied as any 16 year old, on her first date.

"You seem a bit flustered Rebecca" William looks into my eyes.

It's very difficult to literally step into someone else's shoes, I have no idea how she behaves, or even how she talks.

"There's something different about you tonight" William says leaning in closer, my heart thuds in my chest, as would yours in this situation I think.

"Really?" I gasp "I'm sure I don't know what you mean" thud, thud, thud, goes my heart.

"you smell different" he takes a long breath "hmm, you smell like an vintage red wine, full of flowers and just as intoxicating, there was nothing intoxicating about lady Rebecca when I saw her last night"

He's lips are inches from mine as he stares down at me.

"What are you?" his eyes narrow as he looks at me. "You know what I am already don't you?"

"Yes" I whisper. I mentally shake myself and take a step back.

His eyes widen in surprise, "you just broke from my glamour, and no one has ever done that!"

"Well there a first time for everything" I look defiantly back at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I think I like this new Rebecca" he holds out his arm and we walk into the house.

My mind is reeling, here I am in another time with what I can only describe as a vampire, being led into god knows what situation, and I'm finding it incredibly exciting.

We walk into the dining room there are a lot of people in there and the men stand as I enter on Williams arm, the ladies look on enviously at us, even a matronly woman that looks like a galleon at full sail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Lady Rebecca Blackwell."

The men bow and the ladies nod.

I'm led to a chair and William politely pulls out the chair for me. I sit down and thank him.

"I think I've been thrown in at the deep end" I whisper to William as he sits beside me.

"I think you may have my dear" he smiles at me and it's the most glorious smile I have ever seen.

The dinner party goes on for hours with course after course of food, to my surprise no one seems to notice William isn't eating, buy the time I've had three courses I'm full and hot and I fan myself.

William notices my discomfort and asks politely.

"Would you care to join me on the veranda, Lady Rebecca?"

"That would be most welcome William" and I take his offered hand.

There are murmurs of disapproval, of course in this polite society; it's not a seemly thing for a young lady to go out in private with a gentleman.

"Please excuse us" William tells his guests "I think the Lady needs some air"

We walk out onto the veranda and I can smell the jasmine and honeysuckle, the deep rich smell of the earth and the mild hint of the roses.

I take a deep breath and lean on the balustrade; I take off my gloves and look over at William who is watching me as intently as a panther studying his next meal.

He stalks over to me and stops within inches of me. "What are you?" he touches my face with his long strong fingers, and I see right into him.

I see everything he has ever been, what he has ever done, I feel the blood of countless victims run down my throat, and I feel his pain of being turned into a vampire, his heartbreak at never being able to see his family. The hatred of the woman that turned him, the love he felt for his wife, I feel tears coursing down my cheeks. He stares deeply into my eyes.

"Enchantress" he whispers his lips millimetres from mine.

He groans deeply in his throat. And then he kisses me, crushing me to him almost painfully.

I kiss him back just as hard my hand reaching to grab at his hair, trying to get more of him. And then I feel his fangs pop into existence, I run my tongue over them and he stiffens against me, he pulls away from me with a huge effort, and runs his fingers through his hair and starts prowling up and down the veranda.

"Who sent you!?" he demanded.

"No one, I don't know why I'm here either" I am breathing hard. My mouth feels swollen from his hard kisses.

"How did you do that? You read everything about me. No one has ever done that to a vampire before, you are more dangerous than any 2000 year old vampire, what else are you capable of I wonder" he has stopped pacing and is in front of me again, his black eyes are filled with desire, and I'm sure mine mirror his.

"I should rip your throat out here and now, and end all this" he snarls at me.

"But you won't, will you William? Because I intrigue you"

He growls again, turning away from me.

"If word gets out there's an Enchantress here, they will kill you"

"I think they will find I'm not that easy to kill" I hold out my hand and send a ball of ice out into the night, where it explodes into a fountain of snow.

Then I make a wicker table hover in the air.

To say William is shocked is the understatement of the century.

He practically goggles at me, which is such a funny look on a vampire I giggle.

He pulls himself together "this is not a laughing matter Rebecca"

"Well it is a bit funny" I mumble.

"The sheriff will know there's a new supernatural being here, he's old while I'm relatively young, practically a new born" again he runs his fingers through his hair.

I feel something approaching at lightning speed. William feels it to and in an instant he is beside me.

"It's the sheriff" he states. "Just don't get him angry, okay?"

"Alright William"

There's a blurring of movement an then standing there before us in all his magnificence is the sheriff, he's a cool Nordic blonde man with fine features,( if he wasn't snarling they would have been very fine) a strong hard body. He was wearing leather jeans and a baggy half open shirt.

"What is she William?" he is coiled like a spring ready to pounce on me.

"Entracetress I believe Eric"

"But they are only myths" he says incredulously.

"And where I come from so are vampires" I point out, and smile sweetly.

This earns another snarl. I'm beginning to wonder if the people at the dinner party will be safe, because Eric look like he's about to rip someone's head off.

"I can't allow you to be here, you are not of this world, and you belong to the world of the Fay, not here" he's still crouching like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Can't we just talk about this, I mean I don't even know why I'm here, a couple of hours ago I was asleep in my bed, without a care in the world and now I'm here with a couple of vampires, and if I'm quite honest one wants to rip my clothes off and the other my throat out" I plonk myself down on a wicker chair there's a bottle of brandy on it and some glasses, I pour myself a big drink.

Eric gets awkwardly to his feet, considering whether I'm still a threat.

I take s large swallow of brandy and it makes me choke a little.

"Wow that's strong stuff isn't it?" I say when I've stopped choking.

"Where are you from?" Eric asks cautiously sitting opposite me.

"Well… that's a bit difficult to explain" I say sipping at the brandy. "But I am from another time"

"What powers do you have? Should I be afraid of you?" he asked looking directly at me, his eyes as blue as a glacial pool.

"I have some powers" William snorted a laugh.

"She read me Eric" William said slowly.

"She did what?!" Eric was on his feet in an instant "that's impossible!"

"Want me to read you Eric?" I stand up to meet him.

"NO!" he steps back quickly, "How do you do it?"

"It just comes naturally, I feel every emotion you've felts, see everything you seen, and I even felt the sensation of the blood William drank from his victims"

"It can't be…" he sits back down, shaking his head unbelieving.

"Well here I am" I say, shrugging.

"I smell her on you William has she enhanced you?" he asked.

"Nope I think that was just plain sexual attraction" I smile at the memory.

"But I could do it to you Eric as easy as clicking my fingers" I snap them and a white hot flame appears in the darkness of the evening, then just as quickly I extinguish the flame.

"The King will want you dead you know that don't you?" Eric says.

"William said you would want me dead, do you still want that?"

"No I don't want that, what is your name?" he asks as if telling him that would save my life.

"Lady Rebecca Blackwell" William says quickly.

"Hmm… English royalty, that's should help" he mused, he steeples his fingers under his chin.

"We should get back to the guests, they will already be suspicious"

I wonder how much time has passed on the veranda, surely no longer than 15 minutes.

"The guests will wait; we need a plan to protect the Lady from the King"

"No one can disobey the King Eric" William Whispers as if the king had some kind of super hearing, which for all I knew he had.

"I will help you Lady Rebecca if you promise not to entrance me, we have a group of rouge vampires that threaten to reveal our existence, I think if the King new you could, well solve this little problem, then he just might let you live"

"Okay Eric, but I don't know how the King could kill me, I mean I could set him on fire, break him in half if I wanted or I could enhance him to make him forget who he is, and he would meet the sun of his own accord"

"you do know all about us don't you, he has dark magic; quite possibly on par with your magic he descended from a long line of deep evil, much older than my years, that is why he is the King" he told me.

"Just how old are you Eric?" I ask looking at him.

"I am nearly 1000 years old Rebecca" he tells me.

"Shit, that's old" they look at me shocked at this curse word, "what don't women swear in this era?"

Eric grins "I'm sure they do just not in company, I never thought I'd like an Enchantress, if they old myths are true, they are mean, conniving creatures, of course they are beautiful, but you, Lady Rebecca, are totally different"

"It must be where I'm from, my time you see is 150 years in the future, women have the vote, equal rights in most countries, and we are independent and educated."

They look astonished.

"Well that must be it then" Eric smiles.

"We must be the ones to present you to the King" William says.

"I agree William, if he has to summon her, he will be suspicious of to why we haven't told him of her" I will go back to Shreveport and send word to The king that we request an audience" he stands and bows to me. "Till the next time we meet my Lady" he kisses my gloved hand and then vanishes into the night.

"Well that went better than I expected" William finally takes a seat opposite me.

"Oh, that's good then" I say angrily "as long as I clean up the rouge vampires and do as I'm told, I won't be killed, and does he really think even then the King won't want me dead! I didn't even know what I was until a few minutes ago, did you know back in my time I turned a friend of mine into a bloody fish by accident, or that I made a poor woman in a shopping centre shout and tell everyone she was a shoplifter!" I'm on a roll now and can't stop "and now I'm here with you, a vampire and your stupid sheriff planning and plotting to get me to see the King, who quite frankly won't be able to do anything to stop me because I would do this"

I point to a vase of flowers on a dresser under the veranda and it explodes into a million fragments.

I stand there panting and shaking, and really, really angry.

I grab the brandy and take a huge gulp; it burns a path down my throat and starts a small fire in my belly.

William pours me another drink, and to tell the truth I wanted to get absolutely and totally smashed, and to my surprise rip of Williams clothes and make sweet love to him.

I knock back another mouthful of the amber fluid.

"I would take your time if I was you, that's strong stuff" William says.

I glare at him.

"Okay, okay" he raises his hands palms up placating me.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, please don't be scared of me" I soften a little; "I'm confused and as scared as I've ever been in my life" I flop back in the chair.

"What about the guests?" I nod towards the curtained window.

"They have probably generated enough gossip to last them months. The new owner of the Greyson plantation is a womaniser and a scoundrel" he smiles relaxing a bit more. "I… well, I'm sorry about earlier" he looks sheepish to say the least.

"Which bit?" I ask leaning my head back against the chair my throat exposed. I here William take a deep steadying breath.

I know I'm teasing him but my body id on fire for him and well, using magic is such a turn on.

"Kissing you" he growls. I close my eyes from the millions of stars out there in the Louisiana night, the brandy has warmed ne belly and I feel slightly giddy. There is no noise coming from the guests now and I guess they have retired into another room for more drinks and boring polite conversation.

"Don't be William" I whisper to the night.

William looks at the woman that holds so much power, even Eric was scared of her, and Eric wasn't scared of anything, he could see the blood coursing through the vein in her neck, the raven's wing blackness of her thick hair, the slightly upturned nose the full sensual mouth, the thrust of her bosom over the tight fitting corset. She dripped magic from every pore and he wondered what her blood would taste like. And why she had come here this night to him.

"I do believe you are, what is it they say? That's it, devouring me with your eyes" I tease huskily, looking at him, his eyes are literally burning with desire.

He leaps up and is over me in an instant, looking at me like I was a wonderful bug under a microscope.

"What?" I ask

"Are you glamouring me?" he asks inches from my face.

"Nope" I say smiling.

"I want you so bad it hurts" he whispers in my ear sending little shockwaves of pleasure through me.

"Well out here on the veranda with people in the house that could walk past at any moment isn't my idea of romance" I say sweetly.

He wrenches himself away from me, with and effort.

"Nor mine" he admits.

He holds out his hand to me "let's go back inside get rid of those damn guests and then we can be as romantic as we like"

I take his offered hand and he pulls me to my feet, crushing me to him, "oh Rebecca what are you doing to me? I feel like a sixteen year old on the verge of his new love" he nuzzles my neck breathing my scent in, until today I didn't even know I had the scent, this was a power onto itself.

"You smell of cut grass on a spring morning, and cinnamon, and hot chocolate, and of rich dark blood" his lips graze my jugular.

I moan from deep inside, he has a magical effect on me to, my insides tighten my heart beats out a tattoo of irregular beats.

He crushes me harder against his body and even through the skirts of the dress I can feel his need, I grind myself to him, not caring who saw, I wanted him that badly my hands rake through his hair. I pull his mouth to mine he kisses me deeply the fire in my belly heats up, the magic sings though my veins bringing senses to life I didn't even know existed.

The door to the veranda opens a young woman appears looking hurt as she sees William and I together. She is very beautiful if you like that pinched look, her hair is so blonde its almost silver, her body is painfully thin her small breasts barely showing above her bodice of her forest green gown.

I look into her she's also a supernatural being.

"I was looking for you William" she juts her chin making her look strange her large, too large for her face eyes were as grey as thunder clouds.

"Why would that be Phoebe?" he asks holding me gently beside him.

"You said we would walk together tonight" pouting now.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but something's come up I must stay with Rebecca"

"Yes, I can see what's come up" she glances in the direction of Williams's crotch.

He choughs and steps behind me, this for some unknown reason inflames me and I grin, push myself back against him. I'm sure if I don't do something with him soon ill burst into flames.

"Please excuse us phoebe" I say politely "we have um, things to take care of"

"I can see that!" she spits at us (not literally) turns on her heels and stomps off slamming the door behind her.

"She's a Dryad!" I squeak, normally Dryads are tree spirits non-threatening staying close to their forests and favourite trees, but Phoebe wasn't in the slightest a calm little tree spirit. "Did you tell her that you would walk with her tonight?"

"I may have mentioned it about a month ago" he mumbled into my hair.

"William! This is serious! There's a dryad on the warpath, because you promised her a walk" I turned to face him "was there something else to this walk? I mean have you seen her before? Did she think she could be with you?" I look into his eyes, he looks back intently. I gave up, I was more turned on that I had ever been before and the look in Williams's hooded eyes promised me delights I could only dream of.

"We have to say goodbye to the guests" he says taking my hand again I wondered if we would finally get through the door.

Inside the house it was deathly silent, no sign of any of the party guests.

"Something's wrong" William is suddenly on guard and tense beside me.

I sent out my mind searching for the people from the dinner party, nothing;

"I don't like this I can't feel anybody, no servants, nothing"

Then there's a scream, a blood curdling bowl loosening primal scream that made you want to crawl into a hole, cover yourself in mud and wait out whatever had happened to make a person scream like that.

William spun around in a circle trying to find the source of the scream. It seemed to have come from everywhere at the same time. His fangs were out he was sniffing the air.

"Someone's bloody, I can smell it" he leaped over to the grand front door and wrenched it open almost pulling it off its hinges, outside, stood twenty or more vampires.

Eric was on his knees not far from the porch steps his head hanging, blood covered his naked torso there were angry red welts across his back.

Next to him and as equally bloody was Phoebe.

She was quietly sobbing, her beautiful hair was dripping blood onto the dirt she held her arm to her chest, her dress was ripped and torn.

I was livid.

"Now, now Enchantress, let's not be so hasty" a man stepped forward from the assembled crowd of vampires he was the King no doubt about that, how he and his people had got here so quick I had no idea.

"I don't like it when some unknown supernatural turns up in my territory; glamour's my sheriff into babbling something about rouge vampires and how much help she would be" he looked at the prone forms before him "and as for the girl, I had to get Greyson's attention somehow"

I thought this a bit over the top him just turning up this quickly had all my attention.

"Your Kingness, believe me you have my undivided attention" I look down at Eric, he was breathing hard and very much in pain. "I would have come to you, you know" I look back at the king, who was scowling at me.

I couldn't believe this wet lettuce of a man was their king. I'm sure there have been weak kings throughout history, but he was a vampire king, and looking at his minions who were all massive bulls of men, they were just lacking the horns.

"Yes Eric told me you wanted a meeting, but I couldn't wait, an Enchantress of all beings! A myth a legend, turning up in my kingdom" he actually rubbed his hands together and did a little happy dance.

William was stock still next to me trembling with supressed rage, I know how he felt, there was no reason to torture Eric or Phoebe, he had done it because he could and wanted to show me what he was capable of.

I carefully sent a wave of healing magic to Eric; I saw it tingle along the ground as a small blue line, holding my breath to see if the King noticed.

Nothing flickered in his eyes, no, recognition what so ever, I sent a line over to Phoebe, but I also sent the word sleep, and with a sigh she fell over onto her side, and into oblivion.

The king looked at the girl with disgust, "humans so weak, they are no fun, well, apart from a lively dinner coarse" he stepped towards me a few paces.

He didn't even know what she was, I was stunned even William had known what she was, what kind of vampire was he if he couldn't even read what some people were?

I could feel Eric was feeling a lot better, but if this became a fight what use were 2 vampires and me be against twenty plus? I knew my powers were greater here than in my time, but just what I was capable of was a mystery to me.

"Come to me William Greyson, we won't tolerate something like her here, she's a mystical whore that belongs in the stories" he sneered at me.

"No!" I say looking at him defiantly.

"You dare say no to me? I am the king!" he is so mad in a instant that he spits out his words.

"You are not my king, you are nothing to me" I hold out my hand, he cringes a little.

"You are myth, you have no powers but to make men fall at your feet and give you sex, that is all you are, and I don't even like women!" he said the last words as if this would protect him from whatever spell I decided to throw at him.

William was staggering towards the group unable to stop himself, the words of the king was so strong on him.

I looked beyond him and in my mind's eye was a cord of light holding all the vampires to the king; they were like worker bee's unable to do anything but what their queen desire. I felt sorry for them. They were lemmings unable to stop themselves, I wondered how many vampires had died under his insipid thumb, oh, I know they don't deserve pity, but they deserved their own minds.

So I snapped that cord.

It didn't turn out as I expected, well what can you expect from a vampire that has been chained to its leader for so long, not gratitude, nope, they were angry. But in an instant Eric and William were at my side.

Crouching low, ready to strike, even Phoebe was rousing herself dragging herself towards us, the sight made me even angrier, and I send pulses of magic to her, Eric and William.

The vampires were milling around, still angry but indecisive of what to do next as their leader couldn't control them.

Phoebe was chanting on the ground her hands pulling at the earth, tiny green sparks entering the soil and disappearing.

The odds aren't good, even I can see that, but with the dryad helping somehow gave me some hope, it was just a matter who made the first move.

"You will die for this insubordination, Vampires!" screeched the King.

Eric and William were practically buzzing with the power I had given the, still crouching by my side like coiled springs.

The King wave over 4 of his minions, they didn't look happy at all, they were confused and indecisive, but I guess years of following this slime was hard to ignore, and one bound they were airborne William and Eric met them in mid-air, there was a flurry of movement to fast for my eyes to follow and then an explosion of ashes and sparks and William and Eric land crouched on the earth, glaring at the King.

The king was obviously shocked at this, again he sent his men at my brave two, and again they were sent to where ever it is vampires go in the next world.

By now the ground under our feet was vibrating as if a thousand horses were galloping nostrils flared with steaming flanks.

"I summoned an army" said the Dryad meekly.

I thought an army was a bit much for the remaining vampires but the more the merrier.

The noise was becoming thunderous, and then speeding and skidding to a stop in front of my vampires were the most wondrous creatures I had ever seen, there was a huge white tiger snarling and pawing the ground, next to him was the biggest bear I had ever seen standing upright on his hind legs roaring at the other vampire, there were about 20 other marvellous animals, all braying for blood most were carnivores' and there was a mountainous bull snorting his head bowed read to charge.

"What is this? Have you conjured up a menagerie?" the King laughed "nothing but the witch's sorcery" he gloated at his assembled, now slightly nervous troops.

"But you Kingness, I didn't summon them" I say. "I'd say the odds have been evened out don't you think?"

The animals were now getting impatient for a fight and a fight they got.

It all started with a huge tattooed vampire barging into the side of the huge bear, he was trying to bite the creature but the bear's fur prevented the contact, the bear grabbed the vampire and with a paw and pulled the vampire apart. The scene was chaos animals and vampires biting, slashing and screaming, the fight had been going in no longer than a few minutes and it was time to stop it.

I held my hands above my head and shouted "Enough!" the response was almost instantaneous, the animals crouched back on their hunches, ears flattened ti their skulls, the vampires stopped and jumped back to their master hissing.

The King looked over in shock, eyes incredulous.

"there will be no more blood spilt this night" I knew what I had to do but I was loath to do it, I have never intentionally killed anything in my life, but if I didn't do this on vile deed then William, Eric and all the wondrous animals would be hunted down and murdered.

"I call to fight the King to the death" I said loudly.

There were gasps and some laughs; the loudest laugh was from the King himself.

"You dare to challenge me witch?" he sneered the word out at me.

William and Eric flew to my side again "Rebecca this is madness" Eric whispered at me.

"I can do this Eric your king isn't as strong as he thinks, decades of bad living and blood viruses have weekend him, even you my brave Viking can beat him" I put my hand to Eric's cheek "thank you" he puts his head to my forehead, "you will be king in his place won't you?"

"Yes" he breathed at me.

"I know you vampires can't always be trusted, but you Eric still have a tiny glimmer of a soul in you, and I want you to be a fair king not like that beast"

I kiss his head and give him a soul.

His eyes widen and he falls to his knees, his head in his hands weeping.

I turned to William, who is staring at me wide eyed.

"I see you after all this is over dear William and I kissed him full on the lips"

"Ha the witch has chosen a vampire lover, kill him!"

I thrust out my hand and a white hot stream of liquid heat hits the vampire charging at William and he screams and turns to dust still yards from William.

"I close my eyes and in an instant I'm dressed more for fighting gone are the long cumbersome skirts and in its place are leather jeans, an bustier top and leather boots, on my back is a wickedly sharp sword.

"so the sorceress can change her attire, well now I wonder if she can stop this" he pushes a wave of heat at me, I punch it aside and stride over to him, his vampire cronies move back from their king with wild looks in their eyes.

"If you want to live or whatever it is you vermin do, leave now or I shall hunt down every single one of you and I'll make sure you meet the sun"

To my surprise they melt back into the shadows and disappear.

The king stands lonely and bemused, his whole body language changes, he becomes smaller and weaker looking, but I'm no fool, as I can read him as good as any book.

"you think I cannot see into you King? You think you can fool me with this act?" I hiss at him "you are a coward and a fake you have no royal blood in you, you have got to this position by lying and murdering, you have killed thousands of men women and children over the years not just for your blood lust but for fun! I know a vampire is an abominable but the two I have met this evening at least cling to some of their humanity, you are evil personified and the world will be a better place without you" while I am saying this I am trapping him to the ground he can't move a muscle and he is terrified.

"Please show mercy enchantress" he pleaded and I didn't feel and ounce of pity for him, because I had seen what he had don't to those poor innocent babies, and he had laughed when he'd done it.

"no" I say simply and in one swift movement I have the sword in my hands and his head is rolling off his shoulders and thumps to the grass, where it bubbles and blisters into a putrid mess on the cool grass.

I sheath the sword and turn away, the animals are still there and I walk up to the magnificent tiger and put my forehead to his a soft growl rumbles in his throat, and he pushes his head to mine.

"Thank you and your brave army Raja; I will heal any of your wounded" he huffs in agreement.

Phoebe glides up to me "I will see to the wounded my lady I still feel your magic in me"

"And thank you Phoebe, we seemed to get off to the wrong start, I hope we are okay now" I smile at her I'm bone weary and saddened.

"It's all good" she beams at me, and wanders off to her animal army.

I reach the steps and stumble, strangely its Eric who catches me.

"What did you do to me?" he whispers holing me to his chest like a baby.

"I gave you something to think about and to make you a better King" I look into his glacial eyes, drowning in them, he heaves a breath.

"No spells, you promised" he frowns.

"I haven't" and I slip into unconsciousness.

I wake with a catlike stretch; hmmm I feel so much better that the night before.

I sit bolt upright. Oh no, what happened, surely it all wasn't a dream!

Tears squeeze though my eyelids which I've closed with the pain.

I roll over onto my belly and clutch the pillow to me, I feel something under the pillow, and on a leather thong are to wickedly sharp canine teeth.


End file.
